movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends in Blue's Clues: Nurture
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Blue-s-Clues/Season-02-Episode-017-Nurture?id=28998&s=rapid Stephen • 4:26 AM (the episode begins) 8:35 AM Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We entered the book) Stephen • 3:13 PM (to find Steve) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Steve: Hi out there. It's me Steve. Have you seen Blue, My puppy? Girls: There she is. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Steve: Come on in. (we enter) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hi. Steve: Hello. Come on in. I'm so glad you're here. Me and Blue were going to take care of our plants. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Shet: O que há de errado com eles? Steve: You speak in a different language, eh? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Shet: Yes. Cause I'm Hebrew. I can still speak English. I mean is, What's wrong with them? Emily: They look a bit thirsty. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Psy: They're dried up. Panda: They need some water to help them. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: With these watering cans. Piglet: That can help. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We water them) (to help them breathe) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eds: Come on. Grow. Grow. Grow. Pooh: You can do it. Rabbit: Please work. Eeyore: I hope it does work out. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They grow) Wattersons: Yay! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Pooh: It worked. Piglet: Thank heavens. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: That is taking care of plants. Nick: Yeah. It works fine. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: That's what I call Nurture. Bubbles: Works when we feed the plants water. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Buttercup: Question. What else could we take care of? (Blue puts her paw on the screen) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Andrina: Huh? What is that for? Edd: For Blue's Clues, Andrina. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Andrina: Oh. Ed: And you know what for solving clues? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Pawprint sneezes) Eddy: Bless you. We can get Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Edd: First let's take care of this pawprint. Eddy: Oh bless you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Pawprint blows and leaves) Ed: That's better. Johnny Bravo: Gesundheit. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: Now for the camera and notebook. Cow: Come on. Chicken: Let's go. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Drawer: Hi. Ready for your things? Baboon: Yes. Weasel: Give it to us, please. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Duckman: Got thing she's taking care of them. Ajax: Yep. That's true. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Inspector: Being an inspector, I know where to find the clues. Penny: Yeah. Good thing we've got Andrew's camera and Steve's notebook. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sing and dance) (to the song) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blue jumps to the screen) (and is gone) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Song ends) (and stops) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anderson: Now which way? Baboon: That way. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We go left) Weasel: Look. A clue. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Shet: Un indice? Kidney Rich: There's a clue. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Natane: It's on that bowl. Gnorm: And you know what we need? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Andrew's snow cone and Steve's lunchbox. (Laughs) Wonder Mouse Girl: That's notebook to you. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Robert: And camera. Griff: Thanks for correcting us. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew takes a picture of it) Andrew: There. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Steve finish drawing it) Steve: And there we have a bowl. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anderson: What's a bowl have to do to take of something? Fluffers: We need more clues to find out! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mr. Salt: Guys. Cuties: Sounds like Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We go see them) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey. What is it? Mrs Pepper: Please look after our daughter while we prepare our afternoon sack. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Okay. Slappy: We'd better not disturb her and upset her. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Steve: Hello. Little Paprika. (Baby talks) It's your favorite Uncle Steve. (Paprika wails and sombers) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anderson: Oh! Oh man. I hate it when they do that. Andrew: That's because we need to cheer them up. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: We need to find out why she's crying. Why are her lips smacking? Sandy: Because she's sad and needs our help to comfort her. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Skippy: No. She's just hungry. Slappy: Of course! That's it! We'll feed her! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Shet: Nous avons besoin de la bouteille. Eds: What? Girls: What's that mean in Hebrew? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Shet: That's French. I mean, We need is the bottle. Aku Aku: Sure. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Paprika: Paprika, Hungry. (Crash Bandicoot chatters and gives Paprika her bottle) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Judy: That's better. Nick: That's more like it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Paprika wails again) Anderson: Oh no. Not again. Ed: What do we do now? Ed: What do we do now? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: Uh oh. She's getting milk all over her face. Anais: And it looks like a napkin is needed to clean her up. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Darwin: That's right. Paprika: Paprika messy. Edd: Don't worry. We'll clean it up. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Ed takes a napkin to wipe her face): There. Eddy: That's better. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Paprika wails again) Anderson: Oh, For goodness sakes. Why did she keeps doing this? Eddy: Because things can go wrong. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Paprika shivers) Panda: Why's she shaking? Buttercup: Because she's cold. Blossom: What do we need now? Bubbles: Her blanket. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Paprika: Paprika, Cold. Stephenie: Here's your blanket, Paprika. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (She gets covered up) Lillian: There you go. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: That should do it. Andrew Catsmith: All done. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper came back in) Mr Salt: So guys, how are things going? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Better then ever. Mrs Pepper: And I see that you have put our daughter to sleep. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We nodded) Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper: Thanks. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We leave) (and head onward) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anderson: Babysitting will not be my job. Andrew: Anderson... Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: He really means it, Andrew. Andrew: Oh, right, sorry, Stephen. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anderson: And I see a clue. Andrew: On the bits of carrot. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Cuddles: Why? We need to take care of the garden? Giggles: No, because they are clues on them. And we need Steve's notebook and Andrew's camera. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew takes a picture of it, When he looks at the photo, It only shows the wall) Andrew: Whoops. That's the wall I took. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He takes it again and got it right) Andrew: Gotcha. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Steve draws it) Steve: And that's why we've got bits of carrots. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gnorm: Will it be carrot pieces in a bowl? Natane: It's unknown. We'll have to find out. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bradley farts) Tigger: (gasps) He farted! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rabbit: Eww! Piglet: Gross. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bradley giggles) Pooh: Pee-eew! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm afraid we need to clean him. Andrew: Put a censored scene up... Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (A CENSORED Screen was up) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ehMUKdgmiEOQw-oMWP1766aOnzq2gL91 (as cleaning Bradley was beginning) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (But we get a big difficult time to put powder on him, We cough and sputtered) (and as we kept trying) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Emily: You're suppose to put powder on his bottom, Stephen. Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm trying the best as I can. Psy.: But watch out. He might pee like a fountain. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bradley smacks Psy and Panda) Psy and Panda: Oh! Ow! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bradley kicks Stephen down) Stephen Squirrelsky: Oof! Emily: Watch out! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bradley pees a fountain) Anderson: Ugh! Whoa! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Panda: Look out! (we jump clear of the pee) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Panda falls down, Emily falls on him) (with a bump) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Psy tumbles) Psy: Whoops! Oof! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (A frog jumps on Psy's head) Psy: Yipes! A frog! Help me! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (THUNK!) Psy: Ugh! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Frog hops away) (in a hurry) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Psy gets up and looks angrily at Stephen) Psy: Stephen! I fell over, but a frog jumped on, and forced me to run around, and I fell off and let the frog leave! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Bradley laughs) Psy: Very funny, Bradley. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hey, Guys. We should not argue about this and let's pay attention on Blue's Clues. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. More clues are to be found. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime, Mailtime! Robert: It's the mail! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We got get it) (as Mailbox arrives) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tyler: Hi, Mailbox. Mailbox: Here's a letter that you should read. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Mailbox opens up) Ryan: Cool. It's a letter to read. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ian: Let's open it. Alvin: Yeah. Let's do it. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They open it) (and watch a film) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Letter ends) Danny: Well, that's a great film, isn't it? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stanz: Taking care of pets is very important. Einstein: Agreed. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We go onward) (to find more clues) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blue ski-doo into a book) Andrew: Did you see that? Blue went into the book. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Emily: A savanna book. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Eds: Cool! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We ski dooed into the book) (and followed Blue) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: A safari. Slappy: Not to mention The Lion King. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Piglet: We might see a lion or a giraffe or a wildebeest. Pooh: Or kinds of other animals. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (A lion cub, A monkey and an elephant appeared) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We got startled) Rabbit: Oh my. Ed: Aaaahh! Monsters! Run! Taste the turkeys! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Edd: They're not monsters. Eddy: Relax. They're just friendly animals. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hi. Elephant: We were playing together all day. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Monkey: But we got dirty. Lion: And we need to go home to take our baths. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Blossom: We'll help you. Bubbles: Yeah. No problem. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Elephant: Let's start with me. Buttercup: Okay. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Where do you live? Elephant: By the pond. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ed: Where is it? (An impala and an elephant were shown) Edd: There's another elephant, that has a son. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Eddy: There's the pond. Let's go. Eds: There you go, Elephant. The pond. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Elephant squirts water on him) Judy: What's it doing? Nick: Her mom is spraying her daughter. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: So she can be clean. Andrew Catsmith: Of course. That's the stuff. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Elephant: Now I am all clean now. Thanks. Robert: No sweat. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Griff: Who's next? Lion: Me. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tyler: Okay, Where do you live? Ryan: In the cave? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Ian: Where's the cave? (A hippo and a lion were seen) Alvin: There's a lion in that cave. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Fluffers: Aha! Tigger: Told you so. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We go to the cave) (and give the lion back to her dad) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (He licks her) Lillian: Eww. Why's he licking her? Stephenie: He's licking his daughter to clean her up. Lillian: Oh. Stephenie: Yep. It's true. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Lion: I'm clean now. Thank you. (Yawns) (and goes to sleep) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Monkey: Is it my turn now? Cuties: Yes. Sunil: Guess you live in a tree. Pepper: Yes, he does. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Russell: Where's the tree? (A monkey and a giraffe were seen) Penny: Look. There's that tree. And with a monkey. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We go to it) (and deliver the monkey back to his father) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Starts to pick his fur) Vinnie: Why's he doing that? Minka: Because there could be insects in there. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Zoe: Eww. Gross. Courage: Oof... Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Monkey: I'm clean. Thanks. Johnny Bravo: No worries. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rocky: Hakuna Matata. Kidney Rich: What a wonderful phrase. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Anderson: Let's go find the last clue. Wonder Mouse Girl: On the double. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We ski doo back) (to where we are) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Shet: ¡Pista! Darwin: A clue? Where? Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Gumball: (gasps) Turquoise is the clue. Anais: We need Stephen's notebook and Andrew's camera. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew takes a picture of Turquoise) Andrew: That's it. Now we've got all three clues. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Steve draws it but it wasn't drawn, Cause the crayon is fake. Rocky laughs) Steve: Rocky! My crayon! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Stephen bops Rocky 5 times) Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmph. Rocky: Ow. That hurt. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Steve draws it with a real crayon) Steve: That's better. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Lillian: That's all three. Stephenie: Now for our thinking chair. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (They head to it) (and sit down) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We think) (of the three clues) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Natane: Bowl, Carrots and Turquoise. Gnorm: Of course! That's it! Steve's torquoise wants to have a bowl and eat carrots. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Psy: You mean feed her? Emily: Correct. Shet: We have figured out Blue's Clues! Johnny Bravo: Do the monkey with me! Come on! Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We danced) (and did the monkey) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Courage: We better feed her. Johnny Bravo: Right away. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blue gots a bowl of carrot pieces) (for the turtle) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Stephen Squirrelsky: Perfect. Just the right size we need. Andrew Catsmith: Now the turtle can enjoy the carrots. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Mr. Salt: Hi. Is it time to feed Turquoise? Mrs. Pepper: Yes, it is. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Skippy: Hey, Salt and Pepper. And Paprika. Slappy: We helped them put Paprika to sleep. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: But she's awake. Slappy: Yeah. After a long sleep. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Elephant appeared) Rabbit: Oh my. It's Elephant, Lion, and Monkey. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Tigger: We helped them to get back to their homes to get clean. Piglet: Correct. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Blue feeds Turquoise) Pooh: See? Piece of cake. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Rabbit: That'll feed her. This is really a crowd. Eeyore: Correct. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (Andrew takes the picture of us) (all together with himself too) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) Sandy: Good job. Slappy: Splendid work. Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We sing and dance to the end) (of the episode) Stephen Druschke Films (cuddles771@gmail.com) (We exit, Credits plays) (and stops) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky Blue's Clues